In the related art, in a radiogram interpretation room of a medical institution such as a medical center, a monitor (a display device) with a high resolution and a monitor with a low resolution are installed, and the respective monitors are connected to one image creation device by a multi-monitor connection. In addition an image such as a roentgen or a CT scan is displayed on the high resolution monitor by a multi-monitor function, and a manipulation image (a console image) for manipulating the image is displayed on the low resolution monitor.
FIG. 12 is a schematic view illustrating an example of a configuration of an image display system of the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 12, two display devices 301 and 302 are connected (so called multi-monitor connection) to an image forming apparatus 300. One display device 301 includes a high resolution display region A, and the other display device 302 includes a low resolution display region B (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).